


The Night Is Young

by TheElCeeWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Short, drunk, slight partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElCeeWrites/pseuds/TheElCeeWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short drabble I wrote in like ten minutes about Dick being jealous of Bruce and Selina. Dick is of age here. This could work with any iteration of the Bat and his Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Young

Dick heard Bruce open the door with a soft grunt. Dick was in his arms, and while Bruce would usually be a little more frantic is this situation, he was just annoyed.

Instead of being in the costumes, like one would expect they were both adorned in well tailored suits. There had been a gala that Wayne Enterprises had thrown in the manor. It was for the opening of a new hospital, one that had been built much thanks to Wayne Enterprises generous donations.

Dick mumbled something, his arms wrapped loosely around Bruce's neck. He was fading in and out of consciousness, but he could tell what body he pressed against without even a second guess.

\---

The night had started swimmingly. Dick was always one to enjoy public appearances. He loved to mingle with Gotham's elite. He was a showman through and through all thanks to being raised in a circus. However, the best part of these nights were always the little game him and Bruce played. They would make eyes across the room, give little touches that to anyone else seemed familial. Toward the end of the night, when Bruce Wayne no longer needed to mingle they would find a secluded area and make due on all the promises that the little looks and touches gave.

Except for the fact that Selina Kyle had been attached to Bruce's arm all night. Dick knew Bruce had a reputation to upkeep, but there was also the fact that she, like Dick, was able to make Bruce laugh a little louder and smile a little bigger than any of the other girls did. Bruce and Selina had a connection that even made Dick, the one who knew Bruce best, a little jealous. 

He wasn't stupid, he knew Bruce slept around. He could have anyone he wanted and he took advantage of that. Dick was just usually good at avoiding seeing Bruce with others. So he drank to try to get him mind off of it. 

One glass turned to five. Everywhere he turned he felt like he was not only being offered a new glass of wine, but a glance at Selina and Bruce looking like a couple. He felt ignored, and that was not something Dick Grayson dealt well with. Seeing them together made him feel a little sick and he thought that maybe he could get Bruce to feel the twinge of jealous that was raging through Grayson's blood.

Every time he caught the two of them sharing a look or a laugh, Dick felt his chest ache. It wasn't fair that she got to flaunt Bruce's affection for her and openly flirt with him when Dick had to be careful and subtle for no one could know of his and Bruce's relations. 

The worst part was was that everyone ate her up. She was everything that Bruce Wayne should have in a girl. She was quick witted, smart, sociable and she cleaned up well. Dick also knew that they were a lot more intimate than Bruce let on. Dick was almost positive Selina would be staying the night.

It was when he the question of marriage popped up that Dick got sloppy, he grabbed the closest and cutest waitress in the party and wooed then to a hallway not very hidden. 

Of course Bruce had noticed, he always kept an eye on Dick. Dick wasn't sure when Bruce had noticed him slip away, but it was long before he felt that big hand on his shoulder pull him away from the warm embrace of the waitress, who mad her exit swiftly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bruce snarled, almost remnant of his Batman voice.

Dick laughed, "Oh, so now you're taking to me, huh?" He felt himself wobble while he poked Bruce's chest. 

"We're taking you to your room. Now."

Dick felt Bruce wrap an arm around him and guide him back to the party. Bruce must've made a joke because he heard some light chuckles he even heard Selina make a comment before Bruce got him to the stairs. 

He wasn't exactly sure when his legs gave out or if Bruce was just not going to try to walk him, but Dick suddenly felt like he was floating. He wrapped his arms around Bruce and settled against his chest, not putting any fight to be being carried.

\---

"What was that?" Bruce sighed as he placed Dick on the bed.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Dick mumbled again, a little louder. 

"I sent Ms. Kyle home. I figured I would need to make sure you didn't anything else ridiculous."

Dick grinned up at Bruce, face flushed. "Then you should stay with me."

"And why should I do that?" Bruce peeled himself away from his old ward, still standing by the bed. He made no move to leave.

With all his might, Dick sat up and grabbed Bruce's collar, pulling him in for a kiss. "Let's just say I can be a little more flexible after a few drinks," he slurred against Bruce's lips.

Bruce sighed, loosening his tie. "We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a sex scene but I wasn't sure if I liked this set up, so maybe the next chapter will be just porn! Let me know what you think!


End file.
